


Clara visits Sextopia

by reapthewhirlwind



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gangbang, Self-cest, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapthewhirlwind/pseuds/reapthewhirlwind
Summary: Clara asks the Doctor to take her to a planet where she can explore her wildest sexual fantasies.





	Clara visits Sextopia

"Where shall we go next?" The Doctor asked.

"Is there a planet where I could get a good fuck?" Clara asked.

The Doctor looked up from his console. "What?"

Clara laughed. "A good fuck, Doctor. A place where I can indulge all my sexual fantasies without fear. Surely, in all of time and space, there must be a planet like that."

"Sextopia," The Doctor said. "It is a pleasure planet. It is pretty expensive to get in, but lucky for you I did kind of save the planet from a giant space shark once, and they gave me a special pass. It is good for one free sexual encounter. I could let you use it."

"Sounds awesome," Clara said. "What all do they do there?"

"Well," the Doctor said, "they create lifelike copies of pretty much anyone or anything you could imagine. You can also adjust their bodily features as much as you wish."

"Does that mean I could create a guy with a thirty inch dick?"

"Sure," the Doctor said. "Or a guy with thirty one inch dicks. You're only limited by your imagination."

Clara smiled. "Take us there, Doctor."

The Tardis materialized on Sextopia. Clara quickly jumped out and the doctor followed.

"Sextopia!" the Doctor said. "Let's head to the main office."

They entered and were greeted by a silver android. It kind of reminded Clara of a Cyberman, but the features were more smooth and rounded.

"Greetings," the android said. "Welcome to Sextopia. How may I be of service?"

The Doctor handed the android the VIP pass.

"Excellent," the android said. "This is good one free session."

"I'll be using that," Clara said.

"Very good," the android said. "Your companion may wait in the rest area."

Another android appeared and approached the Doctor.

"Come with me," the android said. "I will guide you there."

"Have fun," the Doctor told Clara.

"Oh, I intend to," Clara said.

The Doctor left with the other android.

"Are you ready for your session?" the android asked.

"Absolutely," Clara said. "Lead the way."

Clara followed the android down the hallway. He stopped in front of a door. It slid open and inside was a small room. It resembled a fancy hotel room, Clara thought. She walked inside and saw a small computer terminal on the desk.

"This room has been specifically designed for your race," the android said. "Is it appropriate?"

"It will do," Clara said.

"Use the computer to plan your session," the android said. "It is easy to operate and voice activated, but should you need any help, just press the red button by the door, and someone will come to assist you. I will leave you now."

The android left, and the doors slid close. Clara was alone.

She sat down. It was tough to pick what fantasy to go with. A naughty part of her had always wanted to be gang banged. She could to that. The thought of them filling all her holes at once made her wet. Still, that wasn't her only fantasy.

Clara stood up and walked over to the mirror. She smiled at the beautiful image before her. Clara had always wished she'd had a twin so that she could fuck herself. Now, on Sextopia, she could make that fantasy a reality. Inspiration quickly hit.

She walked over to the computer terminal.

"Computer," she said.

"How may I be of service?" it asked.

"I'd like three copies of myself to fuck," Clara said. "I'd also like each of them to bring stap-on dildos.

"We can provide that," the computer said. "Would you like any modifications?"

"Modifications?" Clara asked.

"We could have a copy be any age you want," it said. "We could also add additional features to any of them."

Clara was almost insulted. She was in her prime now and perfect. 

"I want the copies of be of me as I am now," Clara said.

Clara suddenly felt a weird tingling sensation come over her.

"What was that?" she asked.

"You were scanned to ensure the copies will be as you wished," the computer said. "They will arrive shortly."

A few minutes later the other Claras arrived. They were wearing what appeared to be white bathrobes. Clearly there was nothing underneath. They set the strap-ons down on the table, and then they walked over to the bed where Clara was sitting.

"We am here to serve," the copies said at once.

Clara smiled. They sounded just like her. This was too perfect.

"Take off your robes," Clara said.

The robes slid to the floor, and three exact copies of Clara's petite body stood before her. She licked her lips. 

Clara quickly took off all the clothes she was wearing and fell back on the bed.

"First we will all start with some classic pussy eating," Clara said. "One of you will eat me until I cum while another sits on my face, letting me devour you until my face is covered in cum. We will repeat the process until I've eaten all of you out and you've done the same with me. The one that is not eating or being eaten shall suck on my breasts. Let's not waste anymore time. I am super wet and and very horny. Let's go."

The copies did as they were told and were soon in position. One lowered her pussy over Clara's mouth, and Clara quickly stuck her tongue in, savoring her taste. She was relieved that it did taste exactly like her. She was very familiar with how her pussy tasted. It was sweet and delicious. No other woman's had ever even compared.

The other copy moved between Clara's legs and wasted no time in eating her wet pussy. The sight of seeing her copy eating her pussy was one of the most beautiful things Clara had ever seen. The Rings of Akhaten paled in comparison.

The other took one of Cara's erect nipples in her mouth and started gently licking it.

Waves of pleasure came over Clara. It felt like she was in heaven.

When it was over, Clara felt drunk. She had never had so much of her own pussy. It was so good she wished it was all she ever tasted.

"Okay," Clara said. "That was great. You all get top marks from me. Now put on your dildos. You're about to fuck my brains out."

As they got ready, Clara went into the bathroom and got a bottle of what appeared to be some kind of lotion or lubricant. She handed it to one of the copies.

"You get the honor of being the first person to fuck me up the ass," Clara said. "Put this lube around the dildo. Be gentle at first."

Clara looked over at the next one. "Go lie down on the bed. I'll get on top and ride your dildo."

She turned to the last one. "See this beautiful face? You get to fuck it. Don't be afraid to push it deep into my throat."

Clara couldn't believe this was about to happen. Traveling with the Doctor could be addictive, she realized.

Clara walked over to the bed and lowered her on top of the large dildo. She slowly let it inside her. The dildo was bigger than any penis she'd encountered, but not large enough to cause too much pain.

She felt pressure against her ass as the other copy started entering. It was a little painful, but good. She smiled at the other one and took its dildo into her mouth. The texture was perfect. It felt like skin.

Soon everything started ratcheting up in intensity. All began fucking her faster, each time going a little deeper into whatever hole they were enjoying. Clara felt like the biggest slut in the universe, and it was wonderful. The fullness she felt was unlike anything she could have imagined. They all continued until Clara had the most powerful orgasm of her life.

Clara removed the dildo from her mouth. 

"That was great," Clara said. "I'm exhausted though. I need a minute."

The others pulled out of Clara and stepped away.

Clara rested for a minute, then stood up and faced her three copies.

"You may go now," Clara said. "Thanks for the fuck."

They turned around and left. Clara went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, replaying what happened again in her mind. Her ass was still sore, but it had been worth it. She turned the water off and dried off. She found her clothes on the floor and quickly got dressed.

The door opened and an android came in. "Were you satisfied with your experience?"

"Very," Clara said. "Thank you."

Clara followed the android to the rest area. The Doctor was apparently giving the other guests a demonstration of why bow ties were cool. To his credit, they seemed quite engaged.

"Clara," he said. "How was it?"

"It was the absolute best," she said. "Thank you, Doctor."

They returned to the Tardis.

"Mind if I ask what you did?" the Doctor asked.

"I made three copies of myself and let them fuck me. It was amazing."

"That's a little narcissistic, isn't it?" He asked.

"A lack of self-esteem has never been a problem for me," Clara said. "I'm delicious. One day, I may even let you try."

"Now, now, Clara," he said. "That might be too much adventure for me."

"I notice you said 'might,' Doctor."

The Doctor ignored the comment.

"Why didn't you ever use the pass for yourself?" Clara asked.

"There's just not enough time," he said. "I have too much to do, too much to see. And don't forget that I'm very old. I may have more experience than you realize."

"I bet you would have just given the Tardis a vagina," Clara said. "That's your true love."

The Doctor seemed to picture it for a moment, then he walked back to the control console. 

"Where to next?" he asked.

"You pick," Clara said. "But let's go someplace where there hopefully won't be much running. My body's kind of been through a lot recently."


End file.
